Needing Only You
by KaceyRat
Summary: Harry's summer is going downhill. Will he live to see the rest go up, or is Sirius too late? *Right version* ~Updated 05*27*03~
1. Chapter 1: Needing Help

A/N: Hello all! I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!! I've decided not to continue Needing Only You, (the first version, this is the second) I was going to, but I have completely lost my train of thought on that one, and the story I have going on in my head now just can't fit into it, I've tried!! Really! Don't worry though, it's still going to be Harry/Sirius, and I'm basically re-using the first chapter of NOY but adding more and taking other things out. Hopefully this one will stay going... It's spring break, and that means I have more time, and a giant project... Anyways...On to the story!  
KaceyRat  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
"Boy! Are you up yet? Get your lazy butt up right this instant and cook Dudley's breakfast and don't you dare let is burn!" Harry heard Aunt Petunia shouted through the door.   
  
"I'm up." Harry said sleepily. Harry sighed as he got up and got dressed. 'Dudley's birthday. How could I have forgotten?'  
  
"UP!" Came the shout from downstairs. "And don't even think of saying anything about your, your... You KNOW!"  
As Harry cooked breakfast, which he knew he would get very little, if any of, his mind drifted back to the previous year. Harry blamed himself for Cedric's death. If he hadn't told him to take the cup together, then Cedric would still be alive. Last year had been horrible for Harry and with the Dursley's was the last place he wanted to be right now. Now his mind drifted to what Dumbledore had told Sirius to do at the end of the year in the Hospital Wing...  
  
"You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher--- the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."  
  
'Arabella Figg. Could that be the Mrs. Figg that used to watch him when the Dursley's were gone?' Harry thought to himself.   
  
SMACK! Harry fell to the ground and looked up at Uncle Vernon, clutching the side of his face which was stinging.  
  
"You burned Dudley's breakfast!" Uncle Vernon yelled at him. "Your Aunt specifically told you not to and you go and do! You ungrateful little..." Uncle Vernon went on and on with the same old speech he had told Harry forever. " Now get to your room! While we are gone today you will have a longer list of chores to do and if they aren't done by the time we get back I'll give you what you have deserved for a long time boy!"  
  
Harry retreated to his room. Uncle Vernon had never slapped him before, not once! 'He has been acting weird while I've been here.' Harry thought. And he let it go at that. It was only a little bruise right?  
  
When Harry heard the car engine come to life and roar down the street he waited until he couldn't hear, nor see it anymore then went down and got the list of things to do.  
  
Harry groaned. How was he suppose to be able to get ALL of this done before they got back?! "It's impossible." He told himself as he started to get to work.  
~*~  
  
Wash the dishes  
Wash ALL the windows in the house except YOURS.  
Vacuum the entire house except your room.  
Paint the back fence.  
Weed front, back, and side gardens.  
Dust the entire house.  
Take out the garbage.  
Wash both cars that are remaining.  
Clean Dudley's room.  
Clean both bathrooms downstairs and upstairs.  
Wash kitchen floor.  
Fix broken gate.  
Mow the front and back yards.  
Harry sighed as he got to work washing the dishes.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Harry finished everything that he had to do inside then headed outside with 3 hours left to spare. He decided to wash the cars first, thinking it would take the least amount of time. Harry got out the soap and sponge and bucket and dragged them over to where the hose was. He didn't get why they needed 3 cars, but was glad he only had to do the 2 there.   
  
It was unusually hot outside for England and Harry was already starting to sweat and he had just gotten started. Why does it have to be so hot out TODAY? He asked no one in particular.  
  
"Because it is." Hissed a voice making Harry jump. It was a snake.  
"Thanks for the help." Harry hissed back and continued on his way.  
  
Harry was wet with sweat when he was done, and water. He got everything else done, except for mowing the front and back yards and painting the fence, and headed out to paint the fence, with 45 minutes left.  
  
Harry was only a quarter of the way through with his painting when he heard the Dursley's car turning in to the driveway.  
  
Oh NO! He thought to himself. And he hurried to get as much done as possible. By the time Uncle Vernon came out to check on him, Harry wasn't even half-way done.  
  
"BOY!" Uncle Vernon roared. "I TOLD YOU TO HAVE THIS FENCE PAINTED! NOT ALMOST HALF OF IT! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL DAY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE ROTTEN SCUM!!! LAZY THAT'S IT! PLAIN LAZY! JUST LIKE YOUR PARENTS! WELL NOW YOUR GOING TO GET WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN ASKING FOR FOR YEARS BOY!"  
And with that he dragged Harry into the house and into the living room.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Vernon slammed Harry into the wall. "YOU!" he hissed. "YOU ARE GOING TO WISH THAT YOU HAD DIED BOY..."   
"Oh, Vernon!" Petunia cried. "Not here, we're having company over tonight, remember? Take him up to Dudley's second room, that way you won't stain the carpet, it was just cleaned yesterday!"  
"MOVE IT, BOY!" Vernon yelled as he shoved Harry up the stairs and into Dudley's second bedroom. Vernon slammed the door behind him and threw Harry to the floor.  
"YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH BEING LAZY AROUND HERE, DO YOU, BOY?! WELL, YOU'RE WRONG!" Vernon screamed as he kicked Harry in the ribs and stomach repeatedly.  
"S-s-s-s-top." Harry begged. "Please stop, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
"SORRY?! YOU'RE SORRY?!" Vernon grabbed Harry up off the floor and pinned him to the wall with one hand and backhanded him with the other. "AS IF! IF YOU WERE 'SORRY' THEN YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER COME BACK HERE, MURDERER!"  
"What?" Harry whispered.   
"THAT HEADMASTER FREAK OF YOURS SENT AN 'OWL' HERE TELLING ME OF HOW YOU KILLED A CLASSMATE AT THE END OF THE YEAR! I WILL NOT HOUSE A MURDERER UNDER MY ROOF! GOT IT?!?!" Vernon screamed as he shook Harry, hard.  
'Dumbledore told them?' Harry though dimly. 'Why...' He was jerked out of his thoughts when he was suddenly dropped onto the floor.   
"Vernon! Vernon come down and get ready to meet our guests sweetie!" Petunia called from below.  
"Listen Boy," Vernon hissed. "I swear if you do ANYTHING to ruin tonight, I swear I'll kill you, understood?!?!" Harry nodded weakly. "Good," Vernon snapped.   
  
The last thing Harry remembered was a big boot coming straight at his head then blackness.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The next morning Harry was awoken by a hard kick to the ribs.  
"So," Vernon hissed in his ear. "What did you do?! WHAT!!! Thanks to YOU I LOST MY JOB! YOU FREAK! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING UNLESS I'D KILL YOU! AND WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU MADE ME LOSE MY JOB! SAY GOODBYE, BOY!" Vernon laughed as he started to kick and punch Harry.  
"Stop, please stop! I didn't do anything! Please!" Harry whispered. He had no clue what his uncle was talking about.  
  
Vernon only laughed and continued on. "Vernon," came Petunia's voice from the hall. "Vernon, sweetie, keep it down, you'll wake Dudders."  
"I'm awake." Dudley said, coming into thee room and joining his father.  
"Not that's a good lad. See Petunia, Dudley here is going to be a great man, like his father, unlike this PIECE OF SCUM!" Vernon yelled the last part at Harry.  
'Sirius,' Harry thought. 'Sirius, where are you? Help me, please! Sirius...'  
Harry cried out in pain as the first crack of Vernon's belt came down hard on his back. He could hear Dudley laughing behind him.   
"What, boy? Not used to a little pain?" His uncle asked. "Well, get used to it!"  
Vernon continued beating Harry with his belt until he heard Petunia calling.   
"Vernon! Dudley! Sweetums! Breakfast!"  
Vernon started to drag Harry down the stairs, making sure that his head hit on every single step, but got about halfway down when he got an idea. Grinning evilly, he picked Harry's body up and threw him over the railing to the floor below.   
  
Harry smashed into the ground, and moaned in pain. "Sirius..." he whispered. "Sirius help me, please. Siri..." The last thing he remembered before the blackness of his cupboard was the light glinting on the knife in Vernon's hand, as he grinned down on him evilly.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
250 miles away, Sirius Black woke up with a start.  
'Huh?' he though. What had woken him up at this early of an hour? He NEVER was up this early. But something had woken him up; that was for sure. "Maybe it was Moony down in the kitchen." He mumbled to himself as he gave up at going back to sleep.  
  
"What are you doing up this early, Padfoot?" Remus Lupin asked as he looked up from his morning paper. "You're never up this early."  
"Something woke me up, did you hear anything?"  
"No," Remus replied. "Are you sure something woke you up?" Sirius nodded. "Was it a noise?" Another nod. "Hmmm. Well, I didn't hear anything, so it must have been your brain. Hungry?"  
"Not really." Sirius replied, trying to figure out what had woken him up.  
"Padfoot, you feeling okay? You're ALWAYS hungry!"  
"I know, Moony, but something's not right. It's... I don't know... It's like someone is calling to me, but you're the only one here... It's weird..."  
"Hmmm, I'm not exactly sure what you mean, Sirius, but we have to get going, we have an Order Meeting today, remember?"  
"Great." Sirius grumbled, getting up and following Remus to the fireplace. "Just what I want to do, spend my entire day in a meeting!"  
~*~  
Harry had been left alone for the day. Completely alone. No food, no water, nothing. Until now, that is. Evidently his uncle hadn't been able to find a job, and had gone out and gotten drunk and blamed Harry for the whole thing.  
  
"YOU FREAK!" Vernon screamed picking Harry up from the floor where he had previously been kicked, whipping, and stabbing him with a butcher knife, and started to shake and choke him. "I HATE YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED! YOURS! YOU HEAR ME? AND IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED THAT KID FROM YOUR SCHOOL! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NEXT, KILL US? I DON'T THINK SO BOY! YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN! YOU WILL NOT KILL THEM LIKE YOU KILLED THAT FREAK FROM YOUR FREAK SCHOOL!"  
"It, it, it wasn't my fault." Harry whispered.  
"YES IT WAS! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM BOY, AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL MY FAMILY LIKE YOU KILLED HIM! GOT IT!!!" Vernon shook Harry so hard that the whole neighborhood could have heard the snap of Harry's neck as Vernon continued to shake him.  
"Vernon! Vernon come to bed, sweetie! It's 2 in the morning!" Petunia called form their bedroom.  
"Coming dear!" Vernon called back. He threw Harry into the wall and watched him sink to the ground, leaving a giant trail of blood on the wall. He gave one last kick to Harry's chest before locking the cupboard door and heading upstairs.   
  
As soon as Harry was sure that his uncle was gone, he tried to get up, but couldn't. His arms hurt too much and he couldn't feel his legs. 'Please don't let my neck be broken.' He thought dimly. "Siri?" He whispered. "Siri where are you? Help me, please! Siri! Siri. Siri, please help me..."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
250 miles away, Sirius suddenly sat up in bed, awoken from his sleep.  
"Harry!" He whispered. "Oh, God, Harry!"   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: So... Any good? Shall I continue or not??????? Any suggestions? See that nice little box down there that says Submit Review? Well, click it!!!  
  
Till Next Time.  
KaceyRat 


	2. Chapter 2: Needing Help Part B

A/N: Hello everyone!!! Been a long time... But at last my projects are complete! On with the story!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
250 miles away, Sirius suddenly sat up in bed, awoken from his sleep.  
"Harry!" He whispered. "Oh, God, Harry!"   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"REMUS! REMUS WAKE UP!" Sirius yelled running into Remus' room.  
  
"Huh? What? Sirius what?"  
  
"HARRY'S HURT, MOONY!"  
  
"What?!" Remus was fully awake by now. "How do you know? It's 2 in the morning, Sirius. Go back to bed, it was just a dream."  
  
"No! He's hurt, Moony! I know it! Remember yesterday? When something woke me up, but I didn't know what? It was Harry, Remus, I know it! He's hurt! I hav..."  
  
"Sirius! Relax!" Remus shouted. "Just calm down for a second. We would know if Harry was in danger at all, Dumbledore has wards all over his house. No one could have gotten in without us knowing."  
  
"He doesn't need protection against Death Eaters, Remus! He lives with the basta..." Sirius shut his mouth. He had almost given away Harry's secret. The one thing that Harry had never told anyone before.  
  
"Sirius..." Remus gave Sirius the you-tell-me-everything-you-know-or-else look.  
  
"I - I - I can't, Moony, I promised Harry..." Sirius sighed and buried his face in his hands. "His uncle," He whispered. "He, he hates him, Moony. Hates him. He would do anything to get rid of him, I know he would."  
  
Remus was silent for a few seconds. "What do you think we should do, Sirius? It's 2 in the morning, it's not like we can just walk in there... First off, that would be completely rude, not to mention that the wards Dumbledore has on the house are set to not let ANYONE except Harry's family in..."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"What..."  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER EVER EVER CALL THEM HIS FAMILY! GOT IT?! THEY HAVE NEVER BEEN HIS FAMILY! EVER!" And with that, Sirius crumpled into a heap on Remus' bed.  
  
Remus sat still for a few minutes, making sure his friend was done. "Sirius," he finally whispered. "Sirius come on, let's go call Dumbledore, maybe he knows what's going on. Knowing him, he's up at 2 in the morning..."  
  
Sirius just nodded and followed Remus down to the fireplace.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T LOWER THE WARDS!?!?" Sirius shouted at Dumbledore through the flames.  
  
"Sirius, it is 3 in the morning! I assure you that Harry is completely fine, and probably asleep right now. And might I remind you that it has only been a week and a half since he returned home? Nothing could have happened to him in that amount of time." Dumbledore stated calmly, at least as calmly as he could after being awoken by a frantic Sirius Black and Remus Lupin at 2 in the morning.  
  
"Albus, please, just lower the wards for an hour, let us check on Harry." Remus tried to reason. "We won't take him, I promise, just let us check on him."  
  
"No, Remus. I assure you both that I would know if any magical activity had happened on Privet Drive, and there has been none. Now, if you would excuse me, I would like to go back to sleep, as it is now 4 in the morning. Good night." And with that, Dumbledore's head disappeared from the fire.  
  
Remus sighed and followed his friend upstairs, trying to think of a way to check on Harry.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
6 AM  
  
The cupboard door clamed open and Harry was dragged out by Vernon.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU BASTARD! YOU HAVE CHORES TO DO AND WE HAVE COMPANY TONIGHT! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? WAKE UP!" Vernon saw that this wasn't going to bring Harry out of his unconscious state, and dropped him to the floor. He came back a few minutes later with the butcher knife.  
  
Harry screamed as the knife cut into him, waking him up.  
  
"Much better," Vernon said. "Now get to work! I don't have all day, boy!"  
Harry just looked at him. How was he supposed to get anything done when he couldn't move? He noticed that he was a very very faint feeling in his legs, which meant that his neck wasn't broken, or at least he though so.  
  
"STILL NOT UP, BOY! I'LL TEACH YOU FOR NOT LISTENING TO ME!"   
  
Hits rained down on Harry for a few hours, Harry wasn't sure how long, and to him it felt like forever. Finally Vernon stopped and threw Harry into the icy cold garage, for it had been rather cold since Harry had gotten home. Harry smashed into the car and landed halfway underneath the car. Then he felt nothing.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"SIRIUS! For the last time, I will not take the wards down! Leave me alone!" Dumbledore's head disappeared once again from the fire.  
  
"Sirius, give it a rest," Remus said. "No matter how many times you tell him to, it's not going to work... Sirius, where are you going?"  
  
"To Dumbledore's office."  
  
"WHAT! Sirius! You have to be crazy!"  
  
"And I'll sit there all day until he takes down the wards. Are you coming or not, Moony?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Harry woke up as a bucket of ice water was thrown on him. Dudley laughed. "Dad told me to wake you up. Said he needs to get the car out and if you don't move then he'll run over you!" Dudley left, laughing, to go watch his favorite T.V. show.   
  
Harry moaned in pain. How was he supposed to move? He couldn't even open his eyes he was so weak. And he was so cold. The ice water hadn't helped, now he was soaked and laying on a freezing concrete floor, and the window on the side door was still broken so there was a horrible draft.  
  
"GET UP, BOY! What? Oh, so you're not going to, eh? Fine then, have it your way."  
Vernon laughed as he got into his car, and started the engine.  
  
Harry tried to move, but he couldn't. "Please! Wait!" he cried out, but Vernon wouldn't listen. Harry screamed as the car backed out over his legs, stopping for a moment, then continued on its way, like nothing had happened.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Sirius! I have work to do! For the last time, leave!" Albus Dumbledore was upset, to say the least. Remus had never seen him so angry.  
  
"Sirius," Remus started, cautiously. "Sirius, it's not going to work, let's go..."  
  
Sirius ignored Remus and smacked the pen out of Dumbledore's hand causing him to look up.   
  
"Lower. The. Wards. Before. I. Kill. You." He whispered dangerously. "I promise I will kill you if it means saving Harry."  
  
Dumbledore just looked at Sirius. He had never seen Sirius like this, ever. He knew that Sirius would keep his word about killing him, Sirius was that way. He had a one-track mind, and right now it was focused on Harry.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "The wars will be lowered for an hour at 5 tonight as long as you leave me alone, Sirius. You are not to take Harry from his family under any conditions, understood?"  
  
Sirius nodded, still angry with the headmaster, and stalked out of the room, Remus following behind.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Sirius! What are you doing?!" Remus stared, shocked, at what once used to be his guestroom in his small house. There was now one bed, Sirius', and a cot. Sirius was currently shifting his bed to the wall with Remus' wand.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making room for Harry, duh."  
  
"Sirius, Dumbledore said-"  
  
"Do you really think I care what Dumbledore said? Harry's coming back with us, whether Dumbledore likes it or not, and if you don't want Harry here then I'll just take him and leave-"  
  
"Sirius! I never said that I didn't want Harry here! How could I not?! I filed for his custody 17 times after Lily and James were killed, and I only stopped there because the Ministry threatened to throw me in jail for harassment if I didn't stop! How could I not want Harry here?"  
  
Sirius stared at his friend for a moment before slumping down on the cot and burying his face in his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, Moony. It's just that... Harry's hurt, Remus, I know he is. And I can't be there to help him, I don't care what Dumbledore says, Harry isn't safe there. He needs out."  
  
Remus sat down next to Sirius. "How do you know that he's hurt, Sir?"  
  
Sirius paused. "It's weird," he said softly. "It's like... like I can feel what he's feeling, but only different... I've felt it before, during the tournament, but this is stronger, it's like he's calling to me, asking me to help him... Do you know what I mean?"  
  
Remus nodded. "Yah, sort of... Can you contact him, Sirius? Like he can to you?"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't tried yet, hang on."  
  
Sirius focused on trying to contact Harry. "Nothing." He finally said. He glanced at the clock, 4:45. "Come on, Moony! We have to go!"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Vernon! Come on, swettie! Marge will be here any minute!"  
  
"Coming, Petunia. Just let me finish with Him."  
  
Vernon glanced at Harry, who lay on the floor in a bloody heap.  
  
"Listen here, boy. I swear if you make one wrong move tonight, I'll kill you, understood?"  
  
Harry nodded slightly, wincing at the sudden pain, which caused him even more pain.  
  
"Good." Vernon gave Harry one final kick in the head and dumped the bucket of ice water that had been outside all day onto Harry before going inside. Harry lay there in the garage, soaking wet, freezing, and in more pain then ever before until finally the welcomed darkness came and he felt no more.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"So Marge, how are you dogs doing?" Petunia asked politely as they sat in the living room drinking tea after dinner.  
  
"Fine," Marge said. "I left them with the Cornel. He loves them. Vernon, have you found a job yet?"  
  
Vernon never got to answer as just then a giant mass of black fur came flying through the window and landing straight on top of him.  
  
A/N: How evil am I? hehe. Sorry about not posting for a while, my projects are finally done, and now I have some time to write! I won't put the next chapter up until I have a total of 40 separate reviews. Separate as in 40 separate people. Anywayz...  
  
Atiekay: 'Me wants yous toes continues' you want my toes??? Hmmmm... Well ya can't have them, little sis!  
  
Ms. Padfoot: I have permission to continue???? Yea!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amy Potter 13: hehe, I can do whatever I want!  
  
Olivier-Killand-Wood: me continuing...  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: I like it better, to.  
  
Rhiain: here ya go!  
  
kateydidnt: Nope, he probably won't.  
  
Essence of Magic: Hmmm, a reason why... You have any ideas? I hadn't though of that yet, thanx!  
  
MorganD: Thanks.  
  
SunshineSazy: Continuing.  
  
Lela Potter: Here's more! Or is it, there's more?...  
  
GoldenRose: backs away slowly. Here ya go! Have fun!  
  
Elektra Joradees Gamblin: more written.  
  
Hi: uhhhhhhhhhhh hi? 


	3. Chapter 3: Needing Hope

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Vernon never got to answer as just then a giant mass of black fur came flying through the window and landing straight on top of him.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Petunia screamed as the giant black dog turned back into a man.  
  
"WHERE'S HARRY?" Sirius shouted.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!" Vernon yelled.  
  
"Oh, you don't know who I am, do you? The name's Black. Sirius Black. Where is Harry? Where's my godson!"  
  
"Sirius, calm down! We need an answer, and we can't get that if they faint." Remus said calmly.  
  
"YOUR'RE ONE OF THEM!" Vernon shouted. "THIS IS ALL THE BOY'S DOING I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!..."  
  
"What. Did. You. Just. Say. Dursley?" Sirius whispered deadly.  
  
"What do you want from my? Please, don't hurt my family!" Vernon stuttered.  
  
"Don't hurt your family... DON'T HURT YOUR FAMILY! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON TO, DURSLEY! YOU'VE HURT MINE! WHERE'S HARRY!!!"  
  
Vernon finally pointed towards the garage, and Sirius stunned him while Remus stunned the rest of the family.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Oh, God, Harry!"  
  
Sirius rushed to Harry's side and knelt in the puddle of blood that surrounded his godson.  
  
"Harry? Harry can you hear me? Come on Harry, wake up!"  
  
Sirius gently grasped Harry's hand. "Come on, Harry. You need to wake up. Come on, I know you can."  
  
Remus knelt beside Sirius. "Harry?" He called. "Harry can you here me? It's me, Professor Lupin, remember me, Harry?"  
  
Both Sirius and Remus got no response.  
  
Remus moved and started checking out Harry's injuries.  
  
"Sirius," he said softly. "Sirius, we can't take him, he's hurt too much. If we move him, we could cause even more damage."  
  
Sirius didn't bother to respond.  
  
Remus sighed. "I'm going to go call an ambulance, Sirius."  
  
Sirius looked up, sharply. "What?!"   
  
"Sirius, Harry was hurt by a muggle. We both know that when a witch or wizard is hurt by a muggle, it can't be healed by magic. Harry would be best off in a muggle hospital."  
  
"But, I have to stay with him, Moony! I can't leave him!"  
  
"We'll figure something out, Sirius, I'll be right back."  
  
Sirius watched Remus leave then turned back to Harry.  
  
"Harry?" he whispered softly, gently stroking Harry's battered cheek. "Harry, you need to wake up. I have to talk to you. Come on Harry, please wake up."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Harry heard faintly through the darkness someone calling to him. He didn't know who it was, and he didn't want to find out, it was too far away..  
  
'Come on, Harry, please wake up.'  
  
'I like that voice' he decided. It sounded friendly. But he still didn't want to go to it.  
  
'Harry, come on, Bud, please, don't leave now. I need you Harry, please. Wake up.'  
  
The voice sounded familiar, Harry knew that, but who was it? Finally, Harry decided to try and find out who it was.  
  
'Harry, I know you can hear me, bud, you need to wake up. Please Harry.'  
  
Harry whimpered softly. He felt hands on his face, and tried to pull away, but found he couldn't.  
It's okay, Harry, it's me, Sirius. Listen Harry, you're going to be okay, I promise. Moony and I are going to get you help, all right? You're going to be just fine. I'm right here Harry."  
  
Harry felt himself slipping back into the darkness again. 'Sirius is here' he thought to himself. 'He won't let anyone hurt me.'  
  
'Harry? Harry I have to go. I'm sorry Harry, but I'll be back, I promise. You'll be okay; I'll be right back. Hang in there, Harry. I love you.'  
  
'No!' Harry called out in his thoughts, 'no! Please don't leave me!' But it was too late, with a soft kiss on his head, Sirius had left him. Harry started to cry softly. He didn't know why, but as soon as Sirius had left, he felt as if his heart had stopped.  
  
"Sirius." He cried out weakly.  
  
"It's okay, Har, I'm here, your okay." He heard the faint reply, like it was from far away, before he let himself fall back into the world of black.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sirius watched Harry from the side door of the garage, he knew he had to get out of there, before the police showed up, but he found that his legs refused to work.  
  
"Sirius."   
  
Sirius tried to get to Harry, but Remus held him back.  
  
"No, Sirius. Hear the siren in the distance? The police are almost here. We have to leave before they get here."  
  
"It's okay, Har, I'm here, your okay." Sirius called to the frightened boy before he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait, Sirius." Remus said quickly, grabbing the notepad and pen that was for some reason left in the garage. "Here, slip this in Harry's pocket, that way they can contact us."  
  
Sirius looked at the paper. "I didn't know you had a phone, Moony."  
  
"You mean 'we' have a phone. Now hurry, before the police get here."  
  
Sirius rushed over to Harry. "He's out cold." He said softly before slipping the paper into Harry's pocket and gently kissing his forehead again.  
  
"We have to go, Sirius." Remus whispered. And with that, they both grabbed onto the portkey that had brought them there and disappeared.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sirius paced in front of the telephone, which he had only just discovered, existed.  
  
"Why haven't they called? It's been an hour, Remus! This is your stupid idea, and now I might not get to see Harry.."  
  
"Sirius! Relax! I'm sure they are going to call soon; you just have to be patient! We'll know soon enough how Harry's doing."  
  
And just then, the phone rang.  
  
(Should I end here? Nah.)  
  
Remus grabbed the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, who is this?"  
  
" This is emus Lupin, may I help you"  
  
"This is the Surrey Police, I'm looking for a Sirius. Do I have the wrong number?"  
  
"No, Sirius is my roommate. What happened? Is he in trouble?"  
  
"No, not at all, Mr. Lupin. But earlier today we found this phone number and his name on a piece of paper in the jeans of a young boy who we confiscated from his parents we believe."  
  
"A young boy? Well... what did he look like?"  
  
"He's about 5'5" with black hair and a weird scar on his forehead."  
  
"Harry? He's Sirius' godson. What's happened to him? Is he alright?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Mr. Lupin. It seems he's been abused by his parents..."  
  
"They're not his parents. His parents died almost 14 years ago. He lives with his aunt and uncle."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"Was he hurt? How bad? Where is he?"  
  
Sirius had to marvel for a moment on how good of an actor Remus was.  
  
"I can't tell you over the phone about the condition he is in, but he's at Surrey Hospital right now. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Yah, we're about 5 minutes away from it."  
  
Sirius watched as Remus hung up the phone, then asked, "We're 5 minutes away?"  
  
Remus grinned. "Well, I had to think of some way to be able to get there fast. Now come on."  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sirius and Remus landed outside the hospital. " Remember the story, Sirius?" Remus asked, tucking the portkey in his pocket.  
"Yah, yah, yah, come on!"  
By the time Remus got inside, Sirius was already talking to the lady behind the counter.  
"I'm looking for Harry Potter... I'm his godfather, his parents died 14 years ago... yes... My name is Sirius, Sirius Black..."  
"He's not the same Sirius Black," Remus added quickly.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
15 minutes and a lot of convincing that Sirius was not the Sirius Black that was on TV later, Sirius and Remus were being led through the ICU to Harry's room.  
"You can't go in," the nurse said. "But you can see him through the window."  
Sirius pressed his head against the window as he watched the doctor checking on Harry. Finally the doctor came out.  
"You must be Mr. Black, Harry's godfather. I'm Dr. McDaniel." Then he seemed to notice the other man standing there. "And you would be?"  
"Remus Lupin, I was Harry's teacher a few years back and a friend of his father's."  
  
"Well than, why don't the three of us step into my office."  
Dr. McDaniel sat down behind his desk. "I won't lie to you," he said. "Harry shouldn't be alive right now given the condition he is in."  
"How bad is he?" Remus asked, Sirius couldn't seem to find his voice.  
Dr. McDaniel sighed. "His neck is broken." He said. "There is a chance that he might not be able to walk again."  
Remus slumped back into his chair as Sirius just stared straight ahead. "What else?" Remus whispered. "Tell us everything."  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
30 minutes later Remus stood outside Harry's room watching Sirius inside with Harry. He was still in shock about what the doctor had told him. Harry had slipped into coma and had a 10% chance of making it, that on top of all his other injuries. 'Why does it always have to be Harry?' he wondered. Everything happened to Harry. It wasn't fair! With one last glance, Remus sighed and sat down to begin he mountains of paperwork that Sirius was supposed to fill out about Harry.  
Full name: Harry James Potter  
D.O.B: July 31, 1981  
Fathers full name: James Colton Potter  
Mother's full name: Lily Marie Potter  
Guardian's name:  
Remus hesitated on what to put. Sirius wasn't Harry's legal guardian, the Dursley's were... But Sirius was soon to be Harry's guardian, if everything went well. Remus sighed and skipped that one, continuing on.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Sirius sat on the chair next to Harry's bed, his hand gently grasping Harry's. This wasn't his Harry, he was sure of it. His Harry wasn't this quiet, this still. His Harry would be sitting up, laughing, trying to make Sirius believe that he was fine. But, deep in his heart, Sirius knew that this tiny, 14 year-old little boy laying on front of him covered in bandages with tubes going into him, was his Harry.  
"Harry?" he whispered. "Harry, wake up Bud. It's me, Sirius. I'm here, Harry, but you need to wake up soon." Sirius looked at all the machines attached to Harry. The only on that he knew what it was, was the one that showing Harry's heartbeat. The one that showed how weak he was right now. The one Sirius hated.  
"Come on, Harry." He whispered. "Wake up, please. I know I haven't always been there for you, bud, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Harry. But I'm here now, I'm right here. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again, I promise. Dursley will pay, he won't get away with this, Har, I swear. Just hang in there, Harry. Please, don't leave me. I need you Harry. I love you." Sirius sat there for a while, barely registering when Remus came in.  
"Sirius," Remus called. "Sirius, I'm going to go back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore what happened. You need to finish filling out these forms, I did as much as I knew about Harry, you need to do the rest. I'll be back soon, okay?"  
Sirius just nodded.  
Remus sighed and left Sirius to his new favorite activity, Harry Watching.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
A/N: Not as long as I planned, but pretty good for a computer class, right? Next chapter will be up... whenever I feel like it, or 70 reviews, which ever comes first.  
  
kateydidnt: is this fast enough? Probably not, sorry!  
Atiekay: LEAVE ME ALONE! Does anyone else hate bratty little sisters? Kidding!  
Centra-gal86: Sirius rules, doesn't he? No need to jump into the story! Sirius will be fine by himself! Hehe.  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor: Continuing...  
Lisa: uh, 10 minutes??? Sorry! Can't do! I only finished this today!  
Pixiedusted: I like those fics too! 40 reviews have been made, but this is the only time I will count e-mail reviews.  
Katie: I like this version better too.  
LisaRosa: is this soon enough?  
Caffine: hehe. Me evil! Sirius better hurry, huh? He's here now!  
EowynBlack: Harry's not going to be better any time soon, I promise. Hehe.  
AmyPotter14: Great place to leave off, huh?  
Lela Potter: updated.  
Istalksiriusonweekends: a spork??? Okay...  
GoldenRose: Sure you know where I sleep... In a bed!  
Elektra Joradees Gamblin: I almost left his one at an even worse cliffy!  
Flo: writing...  
Padfoot: I love your name, by the way... Here's more! Bad, Dursleys, bad!  
lotrchild: Thanks!  
Remember: I will not be counting e-mail reviews anymore. I'll read them, but you probably won't get an answer because I can't get on my e-mail at school... where I usually type. I also won't count them if I do another 'this many reviews for next chapter' thing. Sorry!  
  
Also, would you rather have:  
A. shorter chapters with more posts  
or  
B. longer chapters with less posts?  
Let me know!  
See you soon! Hopefully...  
LA  
KaceyRat 


	4. Chapter 4: Needing a Lot of Hope

Remus apparated to the gate to Hogwarts. Looking up at the castle, he felt a sudden urge   
to hurt the headmaster, make him feel all the pain he had put Harry through. "But he   
didn't do it!" a voice inside his head screamed. "He didn't hit Harry, it wasn't his fault!"   
'But he put Harry with them. He was the one who had said Harry was safer with Them   
than with Remus, surely he couldn't have known something like this would happen, could   
he?" Remus sighed and took off towards the castle, the only thing on his mind was   
getting back to Harry as fast as possible. Something told him that something had   
happened.   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
"Ah, Remus, you're back. Perhaps you would be kind enough to inform me why Harry is   
no longer with his family." Dumbledore said, indicating to the usually green but now red   
globe on his desk.   
  
Remus felt the anger boiling up inside him once again. "WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME!"   
he shouted. " Oh, wait, I forgot. You couldn't tell me because you obviously don't care   
enough about Harry to protect him enough! Oh, sure you can tell if any dark magic is   
going on there, there are wards everywhere! Things Harry CAN protect himself against,   
you have protected him from, but what about the one thing he can't? What about the one   
thing he can't protect himself from? What about his own 'family'?"   
  
"Remus! Slow down! What are you talking about?"   
  
Remus took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. "Harry is currently in the   
hospital fighting for his life because YOU sent him to live with those muggles! YOU   
promised he would be all right there. YOU promised there was no way he could be hurt.   
YOU said he'd be safer there than with me! YOU promised! Now, if you would excuse   
me, I have to get back t Harry and Sirius." And with that, Remus left a very shocked and   
confused headmaster wondering what had just happened.   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Remus walked through the hospital back to Harry's room. Something didn't feel right.   
"Sirius?" he asked, seeing Sirius standing outside Harry's room watching through the   
window. This definitely wasn't good. "Sirius what happened?"  
"His heart stopped. Oh, God, Moony, he's not gonna make it!"  
"Sirius! Slow down and explain!"  
Sirius took a deep and shaky breath. "I was just sitting there, holding his hand, and, and,   
it just stopped…"  
"What stopped?"  
"His heart, oh god, Moony, they couldn't get it going again…"  
Remus glanced through the window. "It's beating now, Sir."  
"No, that's the machine, the machine is keeping him alive…"  
"Sirius? Sirius, he's gonna be okay."  
Sirius didn't answer, he just returned to watching the doctors insert tubes into his   
godson's body.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A few hours later, Dr. McDaniel finally came out. Sirius looked up.   
Dr. McDaniel sighed. "It will take a miracle to keep him alive."   
Sirius just sat there as if he hadn't heard a thing the doctor said.  
"Sirius?" Remus asked, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.  
Suddenly, Sirius snapped back into life. "I have to see him!" he said, bolting through the   
open door.  
"Mr. Black!" Dr. McDaniel called. "You are not allowed in there!"  
"Wait," Remus said. "You said it would take a miracle for Harry to survive?"  
Dr. McDaniel nodded.  
"Then let Sirius stay. He's the miracle Harry needs. I'm sure of it."  
Dr. McDaniel hesitated, not really sure of what Remus meant, but finally agreed, and left   
telling Remus to call him if anything happened.  
Remus sighed and collapsed onto the chair outside Harry's room, and buried his face in   
his hands.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sirius slowed dramatically when he reached Harry's side. "Harry?" he whispered,   
dropping to his knees beside him. "Harry, please get better. Please. Don't keep doing this   
to me, it isn't funny. It isn't funny at all! Come on, Harry, just wake up! Wake up and tell   
me that this is one big joke to get back at me for not being around. Tell me anything! Just   
please wake up!" Sirius was crying freely now.  
  
"I've never gotten to tell you how much you mean to me, Bud. I know how much you   
don't like being compared to your father every single thing you do, and I don't blame   
you. You are not your father, Harry, and you never will be. And I know you hate being   
'The-Boy-Who-Lived' also. Don't think I haven't been listening, Har, because I have.   
I've listened to everything you've ever said and I've read between the lines. But, can I let   
you in on a little secret?  
  
"To me, you have never been 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', never. And you never will be…"  
Sirius paused. "But I have to admit something to you. When I first escaped Azkaban, I   
had only one thing on my mind. To protect you. To protect 'James's son'. Nothing else.   
But know I know you, Harry. I know Harry, my godson, the one person in this world that   
I can't live without."  
  
"I need you, Harry. I need only you. If I am never proven innocent, then that will be   
okay, as long as I have you. Please, don't leave me, Buddy. I need you… I love you,   
Harry…" Sirius crawled carefully onto the bed and lay down next to Harry, burying his   
face in Harry's hair and sobbed.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Harry walked through the golden mist. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He couldn't   
remember anything that had happened in the past 72 hours. Harry kept walking until he   
came upon a small log house. He saw a face glance out the window, then heard some   
yelling, and a woman with red hair came running out towards him followed closely by a   
man who looked a lot like Harry.  
  
"Harry!" the woman cried.   
  
"It can't be." Harry whispered as he sank to his knees. "Mom? Dad?"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
A/N: Good? Bad? How was the scene with Sirius? Very soppy huh? Can't talk anymore,   
at school and gotta update in the next 2 minutes!  
  
KaceyRat  
PS another chapter will be posted w/reviews to reviewers. 


	5. Chapter 5: Needing Understanding

"It can't be," Harry whispered to himself. "They're dead!"   
  
"Harry!" The woman yelled, scooping him into a hug. Harry immediately   
tensed.   
  
"Lily! Lily let him breath!" Lily let go and Harry immediately backed up.   
  
"Mom" Dad? What? How?"   
  
Yes, Harry, it's us. Although I think the more appropriate question would be   
  
'what are you doing here?' Why aren't you with Sirius?"   
  
"James, you can't expect him to answer all those questions at once! Come   
  
on, sweetie," she added to Harry. "Let's get you inside, you'll freeze out   
  
here!" Lily pulled Harry to his feet and into another hug ignoring it when he   
  
tensed, figuring it was from the shock and cold.   
  
"Honestly Lil," James smirked. "You tell me not to ask questions but then   
  
you go and strangle him. Smooth.".   
  
Lily turned and smacked him playfully. "Oh be quiet you! Come on, Harry   
  
dear."   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
"What happened, Harry?" James asked.   
  
Harry just shrugged, not wanting to say anything to these… These   
  
people. 'They aren't my family.' He told himself. 'Sirius is.'   
  
"Harry, Why aren't you with Sirius?" James tried again. "I thought he   
  
was suppose to take care of you? I swear I'll kill him if he hasn't taken care   
  
of you…"   
  
"He did!" Harry yelled, rushing to his godfather's defense. "At… At least   
  
as much as he could…"   
  
"What do you mean, Harry?" Lily asked.   
  
Suddenly, Harry realized what was going on. "You don't know what   
  
happened, do you?"   
  
Lily and James looked at each other and then shook their heads.   
  
Harry turned and looked out the window for a while. 'What am I suppose   
  
to tell them' he asked himself. 'Sorry, but your best friend was convicted of   
  
our murders?' Harry sighed and slowly turned around and looked at his   
  
parents. "Sirius spent 12 years in Azkaban for your murder.".   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Remus slowly became aware of someone watching him. He opened his   
  
eyes and came face to face with a blonde-haired blue-eyed nurse.   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up. I just thought you might   
  
be more comfortable out in the waiting room."   
  
"No problem," Remus said. "I was waking up anyways. My name's   
  
Remus. Remus Lupin."   
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Remus. My name's Christina. Christina Thomas."   
  
Christina said, imitating Remus's voice.   
  
"You're a nurse right?" Remus asked.   
  
"Well, kinda. I'm a nurse in training."   
  
"Oh. Would you still be able to find out how Harry's doing?" He asked,   
  
indicating to the closed door. Sirius had been the only one allowed in he   
  
room… Only because he had threatened the doctor…   
  
"I might be able to. Hang on."   
  
Remus waited for about 5 minutes before the nurse came back.   
  
"Nothing's changed." She told him.   
  
"Oh, well, thanks anyways."   
  
"No problem. Can I get you anything?"   
  
"No thank you, unless you can work a miracle?" He asked, half joking.   
  
"Sorry," Christina said. "No can do. I guess I'll see you later."   
  
"Yah, I guess."   
  
Remus watched her walk away before turning back to the window. Sirius was still   
  
perched by Harry's side, running his hand through Harry's tangled hair. "Please get   
  
better, Harry. We need you." He whispered.   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
Harry leaned back on the couch as he finished telling Sirius' story to his parents. 'It   
  
feels weird talking to them.' He decided. His mother was what he had always   
  
pictured her. Kind and caring. She didn't demand to know what was going on, like   
  
his father. His father… Harry couldn't figure out what was going on. This wasn't the   
  
man he had heard so much about. He barely let Harry talk demanding to know   
  
something else every 2 seconds.   
  
"Harry?" Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by his mothers voice.   
  
"Yah?"   
  
"What about Sirius now? Is he okay? And what about Remus?"   
  
Harry grinned. "Professor Lupin is doing great as far as I know. I haven't talked to   
  
him in a few years. And Sirius… Last thing I knew he was doing fine… I haven't   
  
heard from him for a few months…"   
  
"I'm leaving." James said, getting up.   
  
"James! Where are you going?"   
  
"I refuse to sit in the same room as my 'son'! He is not Harry, Lily! Everything he   
  
has been telling us is a lie! Sirius was not put in Azkaban and Remus would never be   
  
a professor!" James stormed out of the room."   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: This is my shortest chapter ever! Sorry! I've been having a really hard time getting   
this up… I don't know why though… Oh well. I guess this means more soon, right? We'll   
see.  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor- more here!  
  
Lela Potter- hmmmm is Harry head???  
  
Rose Black- hehe. I'm leaving you again! Sorry  
  
Rhiain- Another cliffy just for you! Hehe  
  
Amy Potter 13- yeps. Poor Siri!  
  
Ms. Padfoot- slapped you reviewers in the face? Explain please???  
  
FlyinHigh- Really? I thought it was too cheesy… Glad you liked it.  
  
Pereson- uh, thanks.  
  
Padfoot- What makes you think I'm going to kill Harry? Gosh, most of you people think   
  
that! I guess I'm kinda implying that, huh?  
  
lizhowHP- updating  
  
blackenedsoul- it could mean Harry's dead… You'll just have to wait… Actually, If you   
were paying attention in this chapter… It tells.  
  
padfoot1979- yah, I want to scream at him too.  
  
Atiekay- shudd up  
  
another person- ??? How many people are reading this?? LOL  
  
mell- hmm possibility……..  
  
Centra-gal86- updating right now…  
Well, see ya all later! Sorry again for such a short chapter… but I can't think lately and   
this was the best I ca do.  
  
KaceyRat  
  
PS my rat's are driving me nuts! Maybe that's why I can't write…  
  
Buddy! Leave my eraser and quill alone! 


	6. Chapter 6: Needing Understanding Part B

Harry sat there, stunned, as James stormed upstairs. He heard a door slam, and   
  
then there   
  
was silence.   
"Harry?" Lily asked after a few moments. "Harry, it's all right. Just give him a   
  
little   
  
while to cool off…" Lily gently laid her hand on his shoulder, but Harry   
  
immediately   
  
threw it off.  
"Get away from me!" He yelled. "I hate you! You're not my mother! You're not my   
  
family! I don't belong here. I jut want to go home!" Harry ran back outside into   
  
the cold.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Harry sat down underneath a tree nearby. "Where am I?" he asked himself. "Why am   
  
I   
  
here? I don't belong here…" Harry looked up at the cloudy gray sky. "Oh Sirius,   
  
he   
  
whispered. "Where are you? What did I do to deserve this? They aren't my family…   
  
You   
  
are. I want to come home Siri. Please, I just want to come home…"  
  
Harry couldn't understand it. This was what he had always wanted, right? Hadn't   
  
he said   
  
he would give anything to be with his parents?   
  
"But they aren't my parents." He whispered. Harry sat there for a while,   
  
watching the sun   
  
set.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
A few hours later, Harry lay in the bed his 'mother' had made for him, listening   
  
to his 'parents' talk down stairs.  
  
"He's not my son, Lily! Everything he has told us is a lie! Why are you letting   
  
him stay here?"  
  
"Because he IS OUR son James! Why don't you just grow up and live with it? Those   
  
things did happen to Sirius, and Remus was a professor. It happened, and there   
  
is nothing we can do about it…"  
Harry blocked the rest of the conversation. Obviously they thought he was   
  
asleep. Did his dad really think he was just some imposter? Why did his mother   
  
believe him instead of his father?  
  
It took Harry a long time to fall asleep that night.  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Harry slowly came down stairs the next day. It was quiet except for the soft   
  
humming coming from the kitchen. Harry peeked into the kitchen and saw his   
  
'mother' making breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Harry." She said, spotting him standing there. "Come sit and   
  
eat."  
  
Harry sat down and stared at her.  
  
"What?" she finally asked.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
  
Lily hesitated. What should she tell him? "You're with us, of course!" she said   
  
brightly.  
  
Harry sighed. "No, I mean where am I? Where are we? I thought you were dead…"  
  
Lily sighed. She really didn't want to tell him. "You're dead, Harry."  
  
Harry stared at her in shock. "Dead?" he whispered. He couldn't be dead! He   
  
couldn't!  
  
"Harry," Lily said. "I know it's a bit of a shock. It took James and I a while   
  
to figure it out…"  
  
"I want to go home!" Harry said, standing up. "I don't want to be dead! I don't   
  
want to stay here!"  
  
"I know, Harry. Neither did James or I. We wanted to get back to you…"  
  
Harry snorted. "Nice way of showing that. It was a great welcome last night! By   
  
the way, where is the man who I call my 'father' anyways? I noticed he isn't   
  
around!"  
  
"Oh Harry," Lily whispered. "Just give James some time, it's really hard for   
him…"  
  
"And it isn't for me?"  
  
"That's not what I meant! We've had to live with the felling that we left you   
  
behind! You knew we were dead, and there was nothing you could have done about   
  
it. But we knew you were alive. We had no idea how you were doing, nothing! We   
  
didn't even know how old you are!"  
  
"Wait," Harry said. "How come you didn't know how old I was?"  
  
"Because up here, time goes differently than down on earth. It can go faster,   
  
and it can go slower. You never know. Harry, you have to understand. When you   
  
told us about Remus and Sirius yesterday it hurt to know what had happened to   
  
them. But do you know what hurt James even more?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"That when you talked about Sirius, something about you came alive. It's obvious   
  
how much you like Sirius, and that hurt your father…"  
  
"What? Now I'm not allowed to like my godfather?"  
  
"No. It's just that your father feels like he should be the one you talk about   
  
like that. It hurt him to know how much he had missed out on your life. Don't   
  
you see?"  
  
Harry had no clue what she was talking about, but he nodded anyways.  
  
"Something tells me that you're lying, but I'll let it go." Lily said with a   
  
slight smile.  
  
'How did she know?' Harry asked himself. "How come you don't feel the same way?"   
  
He said out loud.  
  
"I don't know." She admitted. "Come on, let's go eat outside. It's a little   
  
warmer than last night."  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
A/N: okay, I don't know why it's so hard to write right now… Sorry that this   
chapter is so short also… Sirius is coming again, not to worry! Is Harry dead?   
You'll just have to wait and find out! Sorry, no reviews this time… At school   
and have to post quick before I have to get off. But thanks for all the   
wonderful reviews!!!!! If there is something you really want me to answer, post   
it again and I will.  
  
Till next time,  
  
KaceyRat  
  
(and her lovable dog, Snuffles.) 


	7. Chapter 7: Needing Home

Before Harry knew it, a week had flown by. Things between him and his father had   
  
gotten better, true to his mother's words. He had apologized and Harry had   
  
accepted it, although reluctantly. He wasn't ready to totally forgive his father   
  
yet. He had hurt him more than he could ever imagine.   
  
Currently they were sitting outside, eating a picnic lunch. The weather had   
  
gotten remarkably better after Harry had settled in a bit more. True, he still   
  
terribly missed his friends, but he knew he would see them again once they died.   
  
Harry's thoughts turned to his godfather. Sirius. He missed him so much. True,   
  
he had his parents, he was with his parents! But he still couldn't help but miss   
  
his godfather, his family. 'I miss you soo much, Sirius.' He thought.   
  
"Harry?" His mother interrupted his thoughts.   
  
"Yah?"   
  
"Your father has been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."   
  
"Oh, sorry. What?"   
  
James smiled. "Want to go fly around for a while with me? I can show you the   
  
sights."   
  
Harry hesitated. He had always wanted to be able to go flying with his father,   
  
ever since he had leaned how good of a flyer he was.   
  
"No," He finally answered. "I don't feel like flying."   
  
"Oh," James said, disappointed. "Maybe later then?"   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"Good, well, I have to get to work, see you two later."   
  
James gave Lily a kiss then smiled at Harry and left. Both Lily and James had   
  
noticed Harry's discomfort to them touching them and had let it go.   
  
"Harry?" Lily asked once James was gone. "Why don't you want to go flying with   
  
your father? You told me you love to fly…"   
  
Since James had to work everyday, Harry had gotten a lot closer to his mother   
  
than his father.   
  
"He's not my father." Harry stated. "Maybe by blood he is, but my father is   
  
waiting for me back on earth." Harry got up and went into the house laving Lily   
  
to her thoughts.   
  
"Oh Harry," she whispered. "I know you miss him, but you'll see him again, I   
  
promise."   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
"You're still here?"   
  
Remus glanced up from the book he was reading and saw the blonde-haired nurse   
again.   
  
"Yes, I suppose I am," he said.   
  
"He still in there?" Christina asked, nodding towards the closed door.   
  
"Which one?" Remus asked with a small smile. "Harry or Sirius?"   
  
"Both." She said, grinning.   
  
Remus sighed. "Sirius is going to get himself kicked out soon, if he keeps   
  
refusing to leave…"   
  
"How are they going to kick him out if he refuses to leave?"   
  
"True…" Remus said. He liked this girl; she had a sense of humor.   
  
"Hey, tell you what," Christina said. "I'm off my shift in 15 minutes, how about   
  
you and me go get something to eat? My treat."   
  
"I'm sorry, but I'd like to stay here with Harry, just incase…"   
  
"Oh, come on! It's not like he's alone, remember? His godfather refuses to leave   
  
him. He'll be okay for a few minutes."   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Positive."   
  
"Well then, Ms. Thomas, I'd love to."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Harry? Harry, can we talk?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Please? I think I know what's bothering you…"   
  
Harry sighed, why wouldn't his mother leave him alone?   
  
"No."   
  
It was quiet for a few moments, then he heard his door unlock and his mother   
  
come in.   
  
"You know, Harry, there is something called magic out there."   
  
"And there is something called privacy also. But obviously that doesn't apply in   
  
this house."   
  
"When it comes to you locking yourself in our room and not telling me what's   
  
wrong, then I guess your right."   
  
"Leave me alone."   
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong."   
  
Harry stayed silent.   
  
"Is this how you answer Sirius when he asks you a question?" Lily asked after a   
  
few minute of silence.   
  
She saw Harry tense, but he remained silent.   
  
"Harry," she said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "I know you miss Sirius,   
  
so do I. But you'll see him again, I promise. He'll be up here one day, and   
  
we'll all be together again. Remus too…"   
  
"I want to go home." Harry whispered.   
  
"You ARE home, Harry."   
  
"No I'm not. Siri isn't here, I'm not home."   
  
"Harry, he'll be here before you know it. Remember, time goes by at a different   
  
rate here. It could have already been years since you died. Sirius could be here   
  
tomorrow."   
  
"What do you mean it's been a hundred years?"   
  
"I didn't say it has, it could have, but I don't think so. My guess is a month   
  
or so…"  
  
"A month?!" 'He's probably forgotten I ever existed.' He thought sadly.  
  
"Harry…"  
  
"Leave my alone!" he yelled, his anger returning. "I hate it here! I just want to go   
  
home! What do you not understand about that?"  
  
Harry ran back upstairs into 'his' room and slammed the door. He collapsed onto 'his'   
  
bed and sighed. What part of he wanted to go home did they not understand? This   
  
would never be his home. Never. He had never told anyone, but he would be 'home'   
  
even if it was just some cardboard box he was living in if he was with Sirius… Sirius…   
  
He had never told Sirius that. He probably thought Harry only liked him because he   
  
had given him a place to stay other than the Dursleys…  
  
"How you doing, Sirius?" he whispered. "Miss me at all? I miss you. I can't wait to   
  
see you again. I'll be able to live with you… I don't want to be here with my parents.   
  
I want to be with you. Why don't you die? Then we can be together…" 'NO!' Harry   
  
thought. 'Don't think that! Sirius has a life to live! He doesn't have to die yet! Where   
  
would Professor Lupin be if Sirius were to die? He needs Sirius… Sirius needs him…   
  
He doesn't need me…'  
  
Harry turned and buried his face in his pillow, holding back his tears. He would not   
  
cry. He would not. Eventually, he finally fell asleep.   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Remus smiled as he walked back to Harry's room. He had had a lovely time with   
  
Christina. 'Stop it!' A voice inside his head told him. 'You can't start liking her!   
  
Werewolf's aren't allowed to get married and they aren't allowed to have kids!   
  
Besides, if she knew you were a werewolf, she'd turn and run.' "Stop it!" he told the   
  
voice. "That's not true! Christina is a lot more open-minded that that… Right?"   
  
Remus couldn't believe it. Was he really falling for this girl? "No," he told himself.   
  
"We're just friends, aren't we?"  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
A/N: I think this has been my longest chapter ever!!!! Correct me if I'm wrong   
though. Hehe, sorry, I guess I kinda lied about Sirius being in this chapter… It didn't   
work out! He'll be back very very soon though, I promise!!!!!! 99 reviews!!!!!!! Thank   
you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!!!!!! You all are   
sooooooooooooooooooooooo great!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was going to wait for 100 to post   
this… But I'll let ya go… First to review will be the 100th reviewer!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next   
chapter will be dedicated to them… How does that sound???  
Lela Potter: hehe, you think Harry is dead??? Then why on Earth would Remus still be   
hanging around the hospital still??? Hm… Maybe Harry is dead… Maybe he isn't….  
  
Ms. Padfoot: I've never been hexed before… Cursed, yes… but not hexed. Give it your   
best shot!!!! Why does everyone think Harry's dead???  
  
Rose Black: YEA!!!!!! You figured it out!!!! Congratulations on being the first to figure it   
out!!!  
  
Jes: who said he's dead???  
  
Padfoot: Soooooo sorry Pads… No Sirius… He was suppose to be in this one… But it didn't   
work out. Next time hopefully!!! You think Harry's dead, why????  
  
Rhiain: So true… So true… Glad to have someone thinking like me!!!! I think you have   
stumbled on the, shall I say "moral" of the story??? Not really the right word…  
  
Centra-gal86: hehe. More here!!!!! Is this getting better on length???  
  
Blueberrie: Thankya!!!!  
  
SamIam: Hola SamIAm!!!! Updated.  
  
ccs rox: Me pulled through!!!!!!!!!! Here ya go!!  
  
SAM-E: lol. James isn't acting like the James we "know" is he???  
That's all for now, people!!!!! Remember, first review is 100th review!!!!!  
  
LA  
KaceyRat 


	8. Chapter 8: Needing to Make a Decision

A/N: Hello again all!!!!!!!! Just letting you know, we are skipping ahead a LONG   
time   
  
because you all want Sirius back so much… Oh well, I was having a hard time   
with….   
  
Hehe, not saying! Here ya go!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Harry groaned and rolled over. He had been feeling worse and worse as the days   
  
progressed the past three weeks. His mother had tried her best to get him to   
  
feel better, but nothing had worked. He had no clue where his father was, and   
  
quite frankly he didn't care. He had made it very clear that he wanted nothing   
  
to do with his son.  
  
"Here Harry," Lily said, coming into his room. "Drink this, it might help you   
  
feel better."  
  
"You mean like the rest have?" Harry grumbled, but took the goblet from his   
  
mother. He sniffed it and stuck up his nose. "What is this?"  
  
His mother smiled. "Don't ask."  
  
Harry drank the disgusting potion and handed the goblet back to his mother.  
  
"Where's dad?" he asked after a couple moments of silence.  
  
"He's busy."  
  
"Too busy to check on me?"  
  
His mother was silent.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Get some sleep Harry. You need to rest." His mother left the room.  
  
"No," he whispered. "What I need is Sirius." Harry lay, staring at the wall for   
  
a long time before finally drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
(Harry's dream)  
  
Harry stood outside a magnificent castle. Not as big as Hogwarts, but still   
  
marvelous.   
"Wow," he whispered. "Where am I?"  
  
"Welcome to my home, Mr. Harry J. Potter."  
  
Harry spun around only to find nothing there. "Who's there?"  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
Harry turned around to find that the voice belonged to a beautiful woman.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know my name? What am I doing her…"  
  
"One question at a time young one." She said with a smile. "Let me introduce   
  
myself. My name is Victoria. Victoria Marie Dumbledore.  
~*~ *~ ~*~  
"Sirius, let's go get something to eat…"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, Padfoot, I can count on one finger how many times you've been out of   
  
this room. It's been three months, Sir. Three months. Nothing will change if you   
  
go get something to eat for a few minutes. Come on…"  
  
"No."  
  
"Would Harry want you o sit around and mope or would he want you to take care of   
  
yourself?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him, Remus? Oh, wait, I forgot, YOU CAN'T!!!"  
  
"Sirius, don't start…"  
  
"I'm not leaving, Remus! And who are you to say what Harry would want or not   
  
want? YOU didn't bother to find time to be in his life…"  
  
"Sirius! We've gone over this a thousan…"  
  
"Yah, yah, I know. The ministry wouldn't let you have him. But what about   
  
visiting him? And what about after his third year? He knew you! You could have   
  
easily gone and seen him, check up on him, but you didn't."  
  
Remus was silent. Sirius was right. He hadn't bothered to visit Harry. Sure, he   
  
had thought about it once or twice, and he had tried to write him a letter… But   
  
none of the letters had been sent and he had always been 'too busy' to go see   
  
him…  
  
"You're right, Sir. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't tell me your sorry, tell Harry."  
  
For the first time, Sirius actually left Harry's side without being forced to.   
  
He motioned towards him and sat down in the chair across the room.  
  
Remus moved and sat down on the chair next to Harry's bed. He gently held his   
  
hand and just stared at the boy laying in front of him.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry." He whispered. "I'm sorry I never came to see you. I'm   
  
sorry I never wrote. I meant to… But I couldn't… I know that sounds pretty lame…   
  
And it is. I just thought… Every time I tired to write, tried to visit you,   
  
there was that voice inside my head that told me you wouldn't want me there.   
  
That you wouldn't want to hear from your ex-professor who is a werewolf. But I   
  
was wrong… Or, at least I think I was wrong, judging from what I've heard from   
  
Padfoot. I'm sorry Harry. I meant to be part of your life, but I was scared. I   
  
just hope you can forgive me, someday. And if you can't, then I'll understand…"  
  
Remus took a deep breath. "Please Harry, you have to get better. I don't know   
  
what Sirius will do If he loses you… I don't know what I would do… We're both   
  
here, Harry. We're both waiting for you to come back." Remus leaned over and   
  
gently ran his hand through Harry's hair. He felt Sirius' hand on his shoulder,   
  
an indication that his time with Harry was up, but he ignored it. At least,   
  
until Sirius gave up…  
  
"Sirius! Get off me!!"  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Harry stared at the woman standing in front of his. "What?"  
  
Victoria smiled. " I bet you didn't know that Albus Dumbledore had a daughter,   
  
or was even married at one time, did you?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"My mother and I were killed by Voldemort when your parents were in their 7th   
  
year at Hogwarts. I've been here ever since, watching over young witches and   
  
wizards, helping them make the right decision. Although it is rare that I   
  
actually bring one here, so you should be honored."  
  
"If you help people make the right decision, then why am I here?"  
  
"Because, Harry, you have a very important decision to make."  
  
"Decision? But I'm dead… What could be that important?"  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, that is where you are wrong. You are not dead. Yet."  
  
"What? But my mother said…"  
  
"Your mother does not know that you are indeed alive. Although I would guess   
  
that she might be suspecting something by now. You see, Harry, once you are,   
  
erm, dead, you can never be hurt again. You can never get sick either… And you   
  
have been pretty sick over the past few weeks, am I right?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Do you remember what happened before you came here?"  
  
Suddenly Harry remembered everything that had happened. His uncle… The beatings…   
  
The car…  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up. "Yah," he said quietly. "I remember."  
  
"You're not dead yet Harry. But you have a choice to make."  
  
"What choice?"  
  
"A choice between life and death. And, as it seems, between your parents and   
  
your godfather."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Come with me, Harry. I have a few things to show you."  
  
Suddenly Harry was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, he   
  
gasped in shock.  
  
(shall I stop? Nah, I still got school time to type!)  
  
There in front of him, was his mother… And him.  
  
"Harry," Victoria said. "This is what your life is like here. Your mother loves   
  
you, Harry. And I know you love her. If you chose to stay with her, you'll get   
  
better. You'll never be sick or in pain again. You'll be with your parents   
  
again. Isn't that what you always wanted?"  
  
Harry nodded his head. He had always wanted to be with his parents again. He sat   
  
there, watching his mother for a few hours, watching her gently smooth his hair   
  
and whisper soothing words to him, telling him how much she loved him. He saw   
  
his father come in and sit next to him, holding his hand.   
  
"I thought he didn't want anything to do with me?"  
  
"No, Harry. He was scared. I'm guessing that he felt and somehow knew you   
  
weren't dead and tried to pull away from you, to make it easier on him and on   
  
you…"  
  
Harry just sat there. Why would his father do that? Didn't he know how much he   
  
had hurt him?  
  
"Come on, Harry. We have one more place to go."  
  
Harry was once again surrounded by smoke. He had a feeling he knew where he was   
  
going.   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Sure enough, when the smoke cleared, Harry was in his room at the hospital.  
  
"Sirius." He whispered.  
  
"You can choose to go back to this life Harry." Victoria said quietly. "But I   
  
must warn you, it will be full of pain. You will not recover fully. It will be   
  
hard, and you'll want to give up. But you can't. If you choose this life, you   
  
will not see your parents again for a very long time…"  
  
"What if I chose to be with my parents? When will I see Sirius again?"  
  
"You will see him in time, I promise."  
  
Harry watched as Sirius sat next to him on his bed and gently pulled him up and   
  
laid him against him.   
  
"Harry," he whispered. "Please get better, Buddy. I need you. Please come back.   
  
I love you Harry…"  
  
He watched as Remus Lupin, his ex-professor came in with a hot bowl of what   
  
looked like chicken noodle soup and offer it to Sirius.   
  
"Sirius, you need to eat."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, Sir, you haven't eaten in 3 days. Starving yourself won't make harry   
  
wake up…"  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
Remus sighed and put the bowl of soup down and came back over and sat on the   
  
side of the bed. "You have to get better, Harry." He whispered, stroking Harry's   
  
hair. "We need you. The doctors said that if you don't get better soon, then   
  
there's no hope. Please Harry, wake up."  
  
Harry felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. "I thought they didn't need me."   
  
He whispered. No one had ever told him that he was needed, other than to be the   
  
Boy-Who-Lived, but he had heard it twice in the last few minutes. And both times   
  
it was from the two people he cared about more than anything. He turned to   
  
Victoria.  
  
"What happens if I chose to be with Sirius?"  
  
"You'll leave the earth permanently, you won't be able to come back. Although I   
  
can tell Sirius and Remus of your choice if you wish."  
  
"What if I chose Sirius?"  
  
"Then you'll come back to earth, you'll be able to be with your parents again   
  
though. You'll feel a lot of pain, I'm warning you Harry. It won't be an easy   
  
ride the rest of your life; you'll never be fully recovered. You'll have to   
  
deal with the trial of your uncle also."  
  
Harry sat and thought about it for a while. He remembered his mother's voice,   
  
telling him how much she loved him, His father finally able to be with him. He   
  
saw Sirius and Remus sitting there, holding him. Willing him to et better. He   
  
heard Sirius tell him how much he loved him, Remus tell him how much he needed   
  
him.  
  
"I know what I want," he said quietly.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: My longest chapter ever!!!!! And, of course, it has to be a cliffy!!!!   
  
Hehe. The story is not over, don't worry. It will either have one chapter left,   
  
if Harry chooses his parents, but a whole lot left if he chooses Sirius. Don't   
  
tell me what to do though; I already know where it's going! Lol. Hey, think of   
it this way, you finally got a big chapter!!!! Yea for me!!!!  
  
Thanks for all you wonderful people who reviewed, my hands hurt so I won't   
  
review to you all personally.  
  
KaceyRat  
  
Ps- I told you Siri would be back! 


	9. Chapter 9: Needing Comfort

A/N: Hello all! I'm baaaaaaack!!!! How are you all doing? It's so hot here   
  
today! It has to be at least 85º… maybe more. Anyways, here's more!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Thank you," Remus said as the waiter handed him his dinner. He was thoroughly   
  
enjoying his night out with Christina. Things had been so crazy lately with   
  
Harry that they hadn't been able to get out for a while.  
  
"So anyways," Christina continued. "When I was four my family moved from New   
  
York to California because my dad got a better job offering. I don't remember it   
  
really that much, but I know my sister, Mandy, was pretty upset. She was nine at   
  
the time and she didn't want to leave her friends…"  
  
Remus smiled. He was getting to know Christina better and better each day. 'But   
  
is she more than a friend?' the question came up often in his mind, but h knew   
  
there was no way… He couldn't… He was a wizard, a werewolf. And she was a   
  
muggle, wasn't she?   
  
'She has to be,' he thought. 'She studies muggle medicine. If she were a witch   
  
then she wouldn't be. And her family is all muggles. 'She could be muggle born.'   
  
Remus sighed. He wasn't sure what to think about Christina anymore. He went back   
  
to listening to her talk.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Will you tell them for me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course, but are you sure this is what you want to do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You can't change your mind…"  
  
"I know, this is what I want to do, I need this."  
  
"Okay, good luck, Harry."  
  
Harry was surrounded by thick purple smoke and felt himself being taken away.  
  
"This is it," he told himself. "I can't turn back now."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Harry felt as if his body was on fire. Dimly through the fog, he heard voices   
  
talking.  
  
"Come on, Sirius," someone said. "You have barely left this room in three   
  
months! Just come with us for once. Harry will be fine."  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't start this again, Sirius…"  
  
'Sirius?' Harry thought, not really comprehending what was going on.  
  
"I'm not leaving, Remus."  
  
"Fine, we won't go out then. Just come down to the cafeteria with us. Get some   
  
fresh air."  
  
Sirius was silent.  
  
"It'll only take a few minutes. Please Sir?"  
  
Sirius sighed and nodded reluctantly. He really didn't want to leave Harry, but   
  
Remus would not leave him alone.  
  
"Only for a few minutes." He said, getting up. "I'll be right back, Harry." He   
  
whispered, bending down and kissing his forehead softly.  
  
'No!' Harry wanted to scream out. 'Don't leave me! Don't go, Siri!'  
  
"Come, on."Sirius said. "Let's get this over with."  
  
Harry heard his footsteps moving away and fought to regain his voice. All he   
  
could manage was a soft cry but it was enough.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked, rushing back to his side. "Harry, can you hear me?"  
  
Harry whimpered softly.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Sirius whispered, pulling him into a gently hug. "Oh, god, Harry!"  
  
Harry felt something roll down his cheeks. 'I'm crying.' He thought.  
  
"Shh. It's okay, Harry. I'm here. Shh. you're okay, Buddy. Everything's going to   
  
be alright. You're safe. I'm not leaving."  
  
Harry tried to talk, but found he couldn't. There was something in his throat   
  
and he started to panic.  
  
"Easy Harry," Sirius whispered. "Calm down. You're fine. Just calm down, Bud."  
  
"Everyone please leave," Dr. McDaniel said, entering the room. "I must check on   
  
Harry."  
  
"No."  
  
"Mr. Black! We have been through this many times already! Now I must insist that   
  
you leave this time!"  
  
"Dr.," Christina started. "What if he moved to the end of the bed? He surely   
  
wouldn't be in your way there, and that way you won't have him banging the door   
  
down…"  
  
Dr. McDaniel looked at her like she was insane, but agreed.   
  
Sirius moved to the end of the bed. "I'm still here, Harry." He said.  
  
"Now let's see what we've got here," Dr. McDaniel took charge once again.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"You guys go on ahead." Sirius said. "I'm staying with Harry. Go have a good   
  
time."  
  
"Are you sure, Sirius?" Remus asked. "Don't you want some company?"  
  
"Go on, Moony, I'll be fine, I have Harry."  
  
"Fine, I'll come back as soon as I can."  
  
"Take as long as you want."  
  
Sirius sighed and turned back to the sleeping boy in his arms. The past few   
  
hours had been horrible on him. Watching Harry panic and not being able to do   
  
anything had hurt him so much. But Harry had calmed down, eventually, after the   
  
tube had been taken out of his throat, and the doctors had stopped poking and   
  
probing him. Now he lay sleeping contently in Sirius' arms.  
  
"Welcome back, Harry." He whispered. "I've missed you." Sirius gathered the   
  
small boy in his arms tighter and fell into a long needed, deep sleep.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry this is short; I'm once again having a hard time writing…   
  
I've been pretty stressed out lately. At school, no reviews. Bye! Later! 


	10. Chapter 10: Needing Comfort Part B

"Come on, Harry, you have to eat something!"  
  
Harry shook his head no.  
  
Sirius sighed. Harry had to be the most stubborn boy in the entire universe. It   
  
had been a week since he had woken up, and the only person he had come close to   
  
listening to was Sirius, even then, he hadn't really.  
  
"Harry, please?" Sirius tried again. "They're going to have to feed you through   
  
needles soon if you won't eat."  
  
Harry shook his head again and tried to bury himself deeper into Sirius' chest.   
  
Sirius had finally had enough. "Harry!" he said. "You ARE going to eat this soup   
  
right now or I'll leave!"  
  
Harry immediately jerked back and started to shake. "No," he whimpered. Sirius   
  
knew he had gone too far then.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry." He whispered, immediately pulling him back into a tight   
  
embrace. "I won't leave, you know I won't. You have to eat though."  
  
"No."  
  
Sirius sighed. "Fine," he murmured, burying his face in Harry's hair. "You can   
  
starve."  
  
Harry just curled up closer to Sirius.  
  
They lay there for a while, enjoying each others company for the first time in   
  
months.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning, the first thing he heard other than the   
  
many many machines helping him breathe, were voices.  
  
"We'll do it first thing tomorrow morning then," Dr. McDaniel said.  
  
Sirius just nodded. He was really starting to hate this guy…  
  
"How long will it take?" Remus asked. The full moon was that night and he was   
  
hoping to be back before Harry was done.  
  
"The operation should take a few hours." Dr. McDaniel said.  
  
Operation? What was going on?   
  
"Siri…" he whispered. Sirius was immediately by his side.  
  
"Hey Bud," he whispered. "How you feeling?"  
  
"Horrible."  
  
"Yah, don't worry. You'll feel better soon."  
  
Harry gave him a questioning look and Sirius sighed.  
  
"I know you over heard us talking Harry…"  
  
"Sorry." Harry mumbled, immediately shrinking back into a ball.  
  
"Hey," Sirius whispered, gently cupping Harry's face in his hand and making him   
  
look at him. "It's perfectly alright that you over heard us, ok? You don't have   
  
to be sorry, it's fine."  
  
"But…" Harry froze. He couldn't tell Siri what his uncle had said…  
  
"But what?" Sirius waited for a response, but he didn't get one.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Sirius sighed and once again made Harry look at him. "But what?" he asked once   
  
more.  
  
Harry looked down. "one time my uncle caught me eavesdropping and he said that I   
  
was a horrible little freak for eavesdropping…"  
  
"Don't you believe a word he says!" Sirius held Harry tighter. "Harry, listen to   
  
me. All your uncle has ever told you are lies. You're not a freak, Harry. You   
  
never have been, and you never will be. Just forget everything he has ever told   
  
you, alright?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to think. Could Sirius be telling the truth? No, he   
  
couldn't. His uncle was right, he was a freak. He had killed Cedric after all…"  
  
"Harry?" Harry looked up and Sirius immediately caught his eye. He let Harry see   
  
everything he was feeling.  
  
Harry looked away. "But he's right." He whispered.  
  
"What do you mean, Bud?"  
  
"I AM a freak. I killed him, Siri. I killed Cedric…"  
  
"Oh, god, Harry no.!" Sirius held him tight. Harry sighed, this was the one   
  
place he ever felt safe anymore, in Sirius's arms.  
  
"Harry, it wasn't you're fault. You didn't know. There was no way you could have   
  
known! Don't blame yourself."  
  
"But I told him to take the cup with me."  
  
Suddenly Sirius understood exactly where this was coming from. "Harry, you were   
  
just being yourself! Your father would have done the same thing, so would your   
  
mother have… SO would I."  
  
Sirius felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to come face to face with   
  
Remus. "I have to go, Sir. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, be careful, Moony."  
  
Remus smiled. He knew Sirius wanted to be there with him during the full moon,   
  
but Harry needed him more. They had talked about that before.  
  
"Bye Harry." He whispered, bending down next to the small boy and smiled. Harry   
  
still wouldn't let him touch him, only Sirius had been able to get close without   
  
causing Harry to panic. "I'll be back tomorrow, ok?"  
  
Harry gave him a slight nod before burying his face back into Sirius's chest,   
  
but Remus was positive he had seen something in Harry's eyes, possibly   
  
disappointment?   
  
"Nah," Remus told himself. "He doesn't want me here, he just wants Sirius."  
  
He turned and looked back at the two and smiled. They looked so peaceful   
  
together and, if everything went right tomorrow, Harry would be able to go home   
  
in a few weeks.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, I know is sucked. See why it took me so long to get out? Hehe. Sorry   
  
about suck a short chapter, but I got a million things going on at school right   
  
now… For some reason my teachers all saved it seems to be the entire grading   
  
periods work for this week… Well, only 8 days of school left! Actually, right   
  
now more like 7… Anyways, me @ school, so C-Ya later!!!  
  
KaceyRat 


End file.
